forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brightwater
| type-GW = Realm | shape-size-GW = | gravity-GW = | time-GW = | morphic-GW = | element-energy-GW = | alignment-GW = | magical-GW = | layers-GW = | layer-number-GW = | location-GW = Arvandor | refs-GW = | type-WA = | shape-size-WA = | gravity-WA = | mutability-WA = | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = | refs-WA = | type-WT = Celestial plane | shape-size-WT = One infinite layer | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = Alterable morphic, divine realms were divinely morphic | element-energy-WT = | alignment-WT = Mildly good-aligned and mildly chaos-aligned | magical-WT = | faith-WT = Mild faith | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = | refs-WT = | inhabitants = yes | deities = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | usethe = | useon = }} Brightwater was a Celestial plane in the World Tree cosmology model. It was the home plane of the goddesses Lliira, Sharess, Sune, Tymora, and Waukeen until the Spellplague upset the cosmos. At least a portion of Brightwater survived the Spellplague and became Sune's realm in the Gates of the Moon. Description As a Celestial plane, Brightwater was connected to the trunk of the sentient World Tree which sometimes allowed beings with good and noble purpose to pass unimpeded. Most travelers had to navigate the Astral plane using an astral projection or plane shift spell to visit this paradise. Some of the deities maintained permanent portals to allied realms. Sune and Hanali Celanil from Arvandor shared a portal and Tymora was known to keep a portal open to Green Fields. Sharess, who was known to the Mulhorandi as Bast, had a portal to her realm in Heliopolis. Brightwater had all the natural beauty of Arvandor but was less wild and more gentrified, with stately mansions, summer homes, winter retreats, beach cabins, cottages in the woods, and happy houses great and small. However, this plane was not well known for its quiet solitude but rather for rollicking adventure, industrious business dealings, thematic parties, thrilling romance, games of chance, roving bands of revelers, and joyous celebration. Waukeen's realm was the hub of the populated portion of Brightwater, with the realms of the other four goddesses arranged around it roughly in quarters. Petitioners, celebrants, gamblers, lovers, and tycoons could travel freely among the realms. Inhabitants Only the devas, planetars, solars, and other angels that served the goddesses were native to Brightwater, the rest of the inhabitants were either petitioners or visitors looking for a good time. Travelers had to exercise caution on this plane because too much revelry could have possibly fatal consequences. When a wandering band of merry makers got close enough, their enthusiasm was intoxicating and mortals found it hard to resist joining the party. If they succumbed, they were swept away in the throng and had the time of their lives, refusing to leave voluntarily. But the food and drink gave no sustenance and they eventually collapsed of malnutrition. Realms * Lliira, Mistress of the Revels, had a realm known as the Quarter of the Orange Lanterns where the festivities never ceased—a continuous carnival of music and mirth, drink and dancing, feasts and fetes. * Sharess, The Dancing Lady and Mother of Cats, named her realm Rapture and catered to the darker, more decadent aspects of pleasure and the senses. Her quarter was next to Lliira's and was considered the rough part of town with a hint of danger down every back alley and dark passageway. If it was frowned upon in polite society, you could probably find it in Rapture. * Sune, Lady Firehair, had the realm on the other side of Rapture and it was called the Heartfire Quarter. She imbued the air here with romance and seduction and gave lovers hidden gardens and courtyards in which to meet and rooms away from the louder celebrations in which to retire. If peace and quiet could be found in Brightwater, it was likely in the realm of Heartfire Quarter. * Tymora, Lady Luck, the Lady Who Smiles, devoted her quarter, the Quarter of the Great Wheel,Not to be confused with the Great Wheel cosmology. This is likely named for the Wheel of Fortune from mythology and the Tarot. It was not until after the Spellplague that Tymora's realm is described as a circle of interconnected earthmotes in the World Axis cosmology model (Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide, page 63). to games of chance and wagering on races. All manner of gambling and tests of luck could be found here in grand and gracefully luxurious buildings connected by wide, well kept streets. * Waukeen, Merchant's Friend, had the central realm, named the Marketplace Eternal, where buying, selling, trading, and dealing went on at all hours, day or night. The streets were constantly filled with shoppers and shopkeepers, producers and consumers, all enjoying the business of gainful commerce and taking pleasure in a deal well made or a hard won bargain. Great Wheel Cosmology In the Great Wheel cosmology Brightwater was the divine realm of Sune, located on Arborea's first layer, Arvandor. The realm was shared by the goddesses Tymora, Lliira and, since about the Time of Troubles, Sharess. As divine realms went, Brightwater was considered a very young and vibrant place. It attracted many visitors through a great variety of diversions and constantly new high-lights. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:World Tree planes Category:Celestial planes Category:Planes of existence Category:Divine realms Category:Locations in the Celestial planes Category:Locations in the World Tree planes Category:Locations in Arborea Category:Locations in the Outer Planes Category:Locations in the Great Wheel planes Category:Locations